joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy (Wanked)
Summary Future Omni pirate king Powers and Stats Tier:' '''4-B' | High 4-A | '-1 Above omni' | Above Fiction' '''Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse , One piece , Marvel' Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Rubber man , Thor killer , Omnipotent Killer, Verse Soloer, Fastest Character Alive , Super Saiyan God 10000, Harem King '''Powers and Abilities: '''All Xenoverse Goku abilities, immune to Physical Attack , Need Haki To damage him, Can see Future Via Kenbunshoku Haki(better than Yhwach), Busoshoku Haki Aka Spiritual armor(Make Luffy immune to any level attack) , Haoshoku Haki(Allow him to knock out anyone like TOAA, Presence,Kami Tenchi And Other Fodders), | Asspull User, Nakama power up(can make new friends in sec, surprise Dracule Mihawk and Natsu Dragneel) | Surpass Natsu in Fire Manipulation (via Red-Hawk can create temperature more than Planck temperature ) Transformation and Flight (via Gear 4th), Electricity Manipulation (via Thor Elephant Gun, 1000x better Than thor), attack-speed increase beyond omnipresence (via Gear 4th: Snakeman) | Infinite Stretching(true rubber) 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level (match big mom, and she can hold a sun) | Multi-Solar System+ fight BlackBeard who can create black hole with INFINITE Gravity | InfinitexInfinite In his gears |'Beyond any omnipotent'In Gear 4 | Beyond Anyone's In Gear 4 snakeman | Possibly Above Fiction after becoming omni pirate king Speed: FTL+ 'in base form '| MFTL+ | Infinite 'with '''Gear 2 | InfinitexInfinite '''in Gear 4 |'Beyond any omnipresence'In Gear 4 Snake Man| '''Beyond Anyone's'after becoming omni pirate king '''Lifting Strength: E | Y | Infinite | InfinitexInfinite In Gear 4 | Beyond any omnipotent | Beyond Anyone's after becoming omni pirate king''' 'Striking Strength: Solar System Level '''in base form '| Multi-Solar System+ 'In Gear 2" '| Infinite '''with Gear 3 | InfinitexInfinite''' In Gear 4 |'Beyond any omnipotent In Gear 4 Snakeman | Beyond Anyone's after becoming omni pirate king Durability: Solar System Level 'in base form '| Multi-Solar System+ via "In Gear 2" | Infinite 'with ' Gear 3 | InfinitexInfinite 'In Gear 4 |'Beyond any omnipotent In Gear 4 Snakeman | Beyond Anyone's after becoming omni pirate king Stamina: Infinite | InfinitexInfinite|'Beyond any omnipotent' | Beyond Anyone's Range: Planetary | Stellar | Infinite | InfinitexInfinite|''' Beyond any omnipotent''' | Beyond Anyone's Standard Equipment: Meat | A Mascot (Can Solo Your Favourite Verse) |Friends from whole verse|All Of weapon Intelligence: Way smarter than anybody Weaknesses: ''' After Cross-Over With Goku He Don't Possess any Weakness '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Luffy Scream "I'm gonna become King Of the Pirates!" before punching the enemy, when the enemy is hit they get erased from existence' * Power of Plot * Nakama PowerUP: Better Than Many MC * Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk:can create temperature more than Planck temperature * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun:Kill thor with lighting using that attack * Gomu Gomu no Plot Punch: solo Xenoverse with this attack * Gomu Gomu no Omni killer Kamehameha:R.I.P. TOAA * Gomu Gomu no "i'm the main character" punch:kill fodder Villain instantly *'All Attack from his series ,DB Xenoverse AND Toriko' * Can Make anyone his Friend Friendzone Every Girl in Existance Other Notable Victories: DBverse And Xenoverse(casually solos it) STTGL (won with no effort) Saitama (via Gomu Gomu No Something) Superman (made him his , currently is cooking meat for luffy) TOAA (childs play) The Spectre (super-light work) Galactus (without breaking a sweat) Superboy Prime (kill him accidently) The Living Tribunal (he erased him from existance) Kami Tenchi (Gomu Gomu no Omni killer Kamehameha) Elder God Demonbane (same as Kami Tenchi) Saint Seiya(one shot them in base) Thanos with the infinity Gauntlet and HOTU (thanos dies becuase of exhaustion since he do not posses haki) Every other verse Notable Losses: He never loses, he's the Future King of omni Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wanked Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:9TailAcno's Profiles Category:One Piece Category:Complex Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pirates Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier -1 Category:Solos Fiction Category:Tier ??? Category:Solos Demonbane Category:Superman Destroyer Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Meat Eaters Category:Give that meat Category:Main Protagonist Category:Friendship Users Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Low Self-Esteem